Amplifiers are classified based on certain operating characteristics. A low noise amplifier (LNA) is often used as a low power amplifier in communication systems. The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide functionality at higher speeds. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing specifications for LNAs.